the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Sweet Summer Nights - Chapter Two
Victoria Caliente's POV I stepped out of my car with a Frappachino in hand, smiling. It felt good to be home, Well, not my actual home, I lived in Canada of course. But I never liked school so, I find my home in Canada a relief to be in it. I walked up the steps to my mansion, entering it. "Mom, I home!" I yelled, I walk to my room, sitting my frappachino on my end table. That's when I call for my mom again, If she didn't come to greet me then that means she was out. I called for dad, who never answered because he was always out so I shrug my shoulders and get on my laptop. I logged in on facebook, waiting for Jessica to log on so I can invite her over. But surprisingly, I saw Jessica out my window stepping of her car. I guess maricles do come true, I grab my phone and texts Jennifer: It's Open, I'm bored. '' A few minutes later, Jessica is in my room, "Hey!" Jennifer smiled. "Hey! I was wondering if you could help plan out my stuff for L.A?" I asked, I found it fun sorting out clothes. "Sure!" ---- Ben sat in his room, playing catch with Danny. "So, You're telling me this because?" Ben asked, juggling his baseball. "Well, Clementine and I haven't been talking in a long time, what if she's cheating on me...?" Danny panicked, "Dude. Clementine wouldn't cheat on you, you two have been dating for like... five years." Ben said, Danny sighs in relief, "Okay..." Ben rolls his eyes, "Look, Since we're going to L.A, why don't you talk to Clementine this summer while there?" Ben suggested, "That sounds like a great idea!" Danny stood up smiling. "Yep, I know, This is me we're talking about. I always have good ideas." ---- ''Katherine Water's POV I woke up the next day, very groggy, if you ask me. It was the day I had to get properly dressed and pack up then head to the airport, I'm sure Victoria's family was arranging the flight tickets, I had nothing to worry about, well maybe a little, I had no idea what outfits to bring, What would I say, and most importantly, What to do in L.A? I have my sister with me but that wasn't very important, She annoys the hell out of me like every sister a human can have. I stood up from my bed, walking to my bathroom which was across the hall, I'm surprised Kelly, my sister isn't in the bathroom yet, Kelly takes her damn time in the bathroom. I'm surprised I don't have any kidney problems. As I took my clothes off, staring into the mirror, I noticed my hair looking dry, it was a long time since I gave it a rinse. I stepped into the shower, turning it on, feeling the water drip down on every part of my body. I always feel like never coming out of the shower but, I had to unless I planned on looking like a dry prune while heading to L.A I grabbed a bottle of curling shampoo, squeezing it to make the liquid pour out, I started adding it to my wet hair, scratching it so the shampoo would sink in. That's when the door opened, I froze, pulling the shower curtain, "Who is it?" I asked. "Cameron." I heard Cameron peeing but I also saw him standing, above the toilet through my pink shower curtain. That's when I felt uncomfortable, But, Then again, Cameron was like a brother to me so, "Are you getting out anytime soon, I'd like to shower." Cameron flushed the toilet, and began washing his hands. "But you don't even live here?!" I yelled, "Yeah, But my brother is hogging up the water upstairs, Please?" I saw him making puppy eyes, "Fine, Bad boy, But when I'm finished." I said, "Yay!" He finally leaves the bathroom, then I finally continue my shower. After I finished, I headed for my room, only to find Kelly, trying on clothes that looked like mine. "Kelly, what are you doing??" I said, "Trying on your clothes." Kelly said, "Why??" I asked, "Well, To take to L.A of course!" Kelly smiled, She grabbed my lucky crop top, a pair of shorts, and my favorite high tops. Boy does she know where to get me. "But, Kelly, we're not the same size.." I reminded her, "Look Kathy, I've lost weight through the year, I think we're the same size." Kelly said, I sensed irritation in her voice. "Well then, try on the shorts Kelly." I smirked, knowing she couldn't fit my shorts, Kelly is 12 in shorts, I'm a 9. Yep, Little Miss Smurfette is small enough to fit a size 9 in shorts. I don't know why I'm proud of this. "Ugh! You know where to get me, Fine take your fucking clothes." She threw them at me and stormed out. I smirked but then I knew what she was doing, She was going to tell mom and dad, Well, mom doesn't have a problem, It's just...Dad does. He thinks Kelly is his princess. I roll my eyes and close my door, locking it. Knowing my dad would yell at me, I put on my clothes, and grabbing a blow-dryer to dry my hair. That's when I heard my father banging on the door, "Katherine open up." "Hold on!" I yelled, I put the blow-dryer down, unlocking the door, opening it. "Give your sister your clothes. You know she doesn't have much-" While he was trailing off, I sighed, I grabbed Kelly pulling her into my room. I opened my closet throwing clothes at her so she would shut up. "There, she has clothes now leave me alone." That's when my dad left and I continued blow-drying my hair. ---- A few hours later, Me, Kelly, and Cameron were gathered at the airport, Now we were waiting for everyone else. That's when I saw Clementine, Danny, Ben, and Wolf walk over to us. "Clemmy!!" I yelled jumping in her arms, knocking out of her suitcase. "Woah...Uh Hey Katherine! Even though I saw you yesterday....?" Clementine said, I pulled away. "How many more people are we waiting for?" Danny asked, "Well, we need five more people! Valerie, Victoria, Jessica, Alyssa, and Tris." Ben smiled as he said Valerie. "Well...Here's Victoria, Alyssa, and Jessica Now." Kelly waved at the girls. "Well, I guess people did come before me." Victoria flipped her hair smiling, Jessica stands behind her. "Well, I have news." Victoria said. Everyone glances at her, "What is it?" Cameron asked, "Instead of going on an airplane, We'll be going on a Private Jet, Yes, Daddy has money for this." She said, That came off pretty snobby to me but hey, I take what I get. I'm not complaining. As the rest of the gang came, The jet arrived, "Let's Go!" Victoria said as everyone ran to the jet. ---- Clementine Frost's POV I sat next to Danny, my boyfriend who was already asleep in his seat. I smile and pull out my phone, taking a picture of him. I quickly added it to m screensaver gallery and laid my head on his shoulder, drifting off to sleep. Victoria stood up, heading to the bar. She quickly made a few drinks, handing them to everyone who were awake. Jessica sits next to Valerie who is next to Ben, "Hey guys!" Both of them glare at Jessica, "Hey..." "What are you talking about?" Jessica asked, "Um...Stuff..." "Sorry, If I interuppted something, I'm just bored." Jessica stood up. ---- As they landed in Los Angelos, Victoria grabbed a bullhorn, she yells into it. "Wake Up Bitches!" startling Danny and Clementine. "We're in L.A." Victoria smirked. "FINALLY" Danny stood up, Clementine standing up aswell. ---- An Hour later, the gang arrived at Victoria's beach house, "Okay! I will tell you who's rooming with who." Victoria said as everyone stared around the house. "Katherine, Clementine,Kelly, and Jessica. Me, Valerie, Alyssa and Tris. Danny, Cameron, Ben and Wolf." Victoria explained. As everyone scattered to their rooms and unpacked, The night began. Jessica runs to the pool where most of the people are, she takes off her bikini and jumps in the pool, nude. "LOS ANGELESSSSSSSSSSSSS" She yells as she dives. Cameron looks at her laughing, Tris giggles herself. Katherine looks at Jessica, "People are getting drunk already." she laughs, Victoria is next to jump in the pool and then Clementine, "Dannnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy catch me!" Clementine dives from diving board and jumps in Danny's arms. "Caught ya!" Danny smiles aswell as Clementine, then the two share a kiss. ---- Valerie lays on her bed, reading ''Lolita. ''She didn't feel like going out where everyone else were. Ben enters the room, "Hey!" He sits on her bed. "Hey Benny, What's up?" She asked. "I thought I was the only one in the house but I'm not." "How come your not outside?" Valerie asked. "Eh, It's my first night here, I just wanna sit down and watch tv first, Plus, they're all getting drunk, except Danny and Katherine so..." Ben explained, "Really?Well, I'm just reading my book, It's getting boring anyways, Wanna listen to music?" "Sure!" Ben smiles as Valerie turns on the radio, She liked Ben's company as he liked hers. ---- The next morning, Jessica woke up in Cameron's bed, shirtless, She grabs the closest thing next to her. Which is a hand, she looks at the face, making her scream. "What happened?!" Clementine came in running with a baseball bat, Jessica stays silent, terrified. That's when the person next to Jessica woke up, shirtless and yawning. Clementine drops the baseball bat and screams. ---- Well, that was chapter 2! Did you like it? Click, Comment, and Critism advised :D Category:Blog posts